Give Me Everything Tonight
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: After their pool mash-up, Beca and Chloe question the others' thoughts while they were singing and Beca's choice in accompanying song.


"Um, Aubrey? Pick a song for us, please," Beca said to her.

The Bellas stood in two rows in the deep end of the drained pool where the riff-off had been a few days earlier. Nationals was rapidly closing in on them and they need they needed to be fantastic and do something different than The Bellas had ever done. Aubrey's original set list was no longer going to cut it - the audience was bored to tears from hearing the same thing three years in a row and Beca knew it was time to change things up.

"Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are" Aubrey said with a nod.

"Okay! Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?," the brunette asked. She wanted Chloe to sing the song and see how much of a range she had since having the operation done due to developing nodes.

Chloe nodded.

Beca paused, trying to get the song's key in her head before starting everyone off on the chords.

Chloe's voice caused Beca's stomach to do flips. The redhead's voice was absolute bliss and Beca was quickly losing herself in it - she could listen to Chloe sing all day and never tire from hearing it. If there was such a thing as paradise, it echoed in her voice.

Chloe just reached the end of her verse when Beca had decided the song she would mix into their mash up: Just a Dream by Nelly. It fit complimented Just The Way You Are perfectly - especially the lyrics, resulting in a girlish grin from Beca, who couldn't keep her eyes off the redhead.

Chloe turned her head towards Aubrey briefly to see if there was any signs of displeasure from her as Aubrey had always taken the leading roles and for once, wasn't the one in the spotlight. The blonde, however, seemed perfectly fine with the part she was given as she was slowly coming to accept and open up to Beca's new ideas for The Bellas that she had been so adamant on not trying only days before.

Beca felt very proud of Aubrey who had finally allowed her the chance to show that she did, in fact, know what she was doing, and the smile she gave the blonde relayed that message, earning herself an equally pleased smile from Aubrey, who took the liberty to add a small twist to the remix of her own, giving it her own melody for a few notes, which no one minded, but actually thought was a very nice touch.

The brunette raised her hands for everyone to hold the notes they were on, their feet which had stomped on the tiles of the pool and their hands which had clapped out the last few measures of their mash-up ceased. Silence washed over them all as The Bellas took in the moment as satisfaction and excitement for the nationals welled in their hearts. They were ready.

Laughter broke the silence as some gave a joyous cheer over a job well done.

"We still have a lot of practicing left to do, but I think we can do it," Beca smiled.

"Well of course, but let's just enjoy what we've just accomplished!" Aubrey laughed at the sudden reversal of roles. Before tonight, it was always her telling everyone that they couldn't relax - that they had more work to do and absolutely had to win nationals before they could sit back and have fun. Beca, on the other hand, though not always saying that they should feel proud of how much they'd accomplished while Aubrey was in charge, wasn't usually the one to remind everyone that they still had much work ahead of them still to the same extent that the blonde had.

"Let's call it a night and we'll reconvene tomorrow, but everyone should think of some songs to use in our mash-up for nationals," Aubrey said, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ready? On the count of three. One, two," the blonde counted, everyone placing a hand in the middle.

On three everyone was supposed to break off and sing a note. When they did, Brittany's voice hit a low note, causing her to stand out like a sore thumb.

"I-I'm working on that," she hastily said, still embarrassed by how low her voice got at times.

"It's okay, we can actually use that," Beca smiled, an idea for their mash-up for nationals already forming in her mind.

"Hey, Chloe!" Beca called out to the redhead from the back of the crowd.

Chloe stopped, motioning for Aubrey to go on without her. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"Yeah?" She walked back to where the brunette stood.

"Hold on," Beca replied, giving a tilt of her head towards the others as she wanted to say whatever it was she needed to tell Chloe without them being within earshot.

"You did really well," she finally spoke after the rest of The Bellas had left. "Mind if I asked what you were thinking about?"

Chloe gave a small turn of her head at Beca. "Why?" She gave the other woman an inquisitive smile. Not that she had anything to hide, but the question seemed off somehow. It made her question slightly if Beca hadn't actually liked how their performance went. "What were _you_ thinking of?" She added.

"Because... Whatever it was, it made you sing really well," the brunette smiled, though she knew the pause would give away the fact that wasn't really what she was thinking. "And I was only thinking that the song I coupled with yours would go well together," Beca gave an emphasized shrug, making too obvious that what she had said was a huge lie.

"Uh-huh, sure. Smooth recovery there," Chloe smirked, crossing her arms. "Now why did you really want to know?"

"Just for what I said - you sounded really good tonight," Beca didn't budge, deciding the best way to at least get the other woman to accept her answer was to stick with it.

"Alright, if you say so, Beca," Chloe gave the brunette a smile letting the woman know she didn't believe her for a second. "Well I should head back to my room and get some sleep," added, her smile still glued to her face as she walked off.

Beca shook her head, looking up at the pitch black sky, a smile of disbelief at what she'd done tugged at the corners of her lips. Why did she have to ask? There was no way Chloe didn't know that the real reason she had asked was because she had really hoped it was because the other woman was thinking about her.

"You," Chloe called back to Beca when she had reached the end of the pool.

Beca jerked back to the present moment when the redhead's voice pulled her out of her thoughts that she seemed to often get lost in. The brunette couldn't help it. There was just something about Chloe that she found so intriguing, but couldn't place her finger on it. She was mesmerized by the other woman, the way the redhead always gave her a flirtatious smile, a wink, the sparkle in her eye letting the brunette know she was up to something. The way her voice carried a hint of mischievousness that was always present when she spoke with Beca. The brunette had known Chloe for some time now and in that time they had become very close friends, and yet there was still so much Beca didn't know about Chloe.

"What?" Beca shouted to her.

"You can figure it out," Chloe winked and began to walk off again.

"Wait!" The brunette jogged to catch up to the other woman. "Me? You were really thinking about me?" She wanted to be absolutely sure that she had heard Chloe correctly. Beca wanted so much for that to be what Chloe had said because she had always wondered how Chloe saw her - how much the redhead really liked her; as a good friend or... It ate away at Beca every waking moment of every day, but she didn't dare let herself consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe Chloe was genuinely interested in her as more than a friend. Beca wanted so much for Chloe to like her - to love her - and it killed her because she had convinced herself that Chloe only saw her as a friend that she found amusement in flirting with.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me what you were thinking about when you chose Just a Dream," she uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips.

"Fine," Beca let out a defeated sigh. "I was... I was thinking about you," she gave a shy smile.

"And I was thinking about you," Chloe told the brunette again, taking a step closer to Beca, leaving only a few inches between them. "I knew there was a reason why you asked," she gave a victorious grin.

"Okay, okay you got your answer, are you happy now?" Beca's voice barely more than a whisper. She could feel Chloe's warm breath on her face and resisted the urge to kiss the other woman with all her might.

"Not yet," the redhead chuckled softly and cupped Beca's face in her hands, giving her a slow, passionate kiss.

The brunette could feel the longing in the other woman's lips and she kissed her back just as tenderly, eventually wiggling her into Chloe's mouth as she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the redhead closer.

"Mm, aren't you eager," Chloe hummed, sliding her hands down the other woman's face, her slender neck, over her shoulders and trailed the length of her sides until they rested nicely on Beca's hips. She gave the brunette a nudge, backing her up against the pool's wall.

"Here?" Beca managed to say, her voice shaking as the thrill of the moment - and especially the idea of having sex in such a public place - sent goosebumps shooting down her spine, as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"I don't feel like waiting," Chloe replied nonchalantly, "And it seems neither can you," a malicious grin settling on her face; lust blazed in her eyes. She used her body weight to keep Beca pinned against the wall as her hands worked at unbuttoning her pants before sliding her hand in; slipping two fingers in and out of the brunette rhythmically.

"Chloe-!" Beca gasped as the redhead placed a hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud, someone might hear us," she purred, giving the outer shell of Beca's ear a quick lick. Chloe knew there was no one around, but just the thought that it was a possibility, that someone could happen to wander by there and see them, excited Chloe to no end.

Beca only managed to get a muffled groan out in response as she felt Chloe's lips close in on her neck. The redhead nibbled and licked her skin before covering her tongue's trails with kisses. Chloe kissed a path down from Beca's neck to her collarbone, stopping briefly to give a gentle bite on the skin there, resulting in a moan of pleasure from Beca. The corners of Chloe's mouth turned upward into a wicked smile as she began to move again, making another stop when she reached the brunette's breast. She bit down on Beca's nipple, erect from arousal and the chilly night air.

"Jesus, Chloe," Beca groaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Chloe asked with a dangerous tone in her voice, pulling her fingers out of the other woman, though she knew perfectly well that this was no where near the end; she was having far too much fun with the other woman.

"Don't you dare," the brunette hissed, "Don't stop," she brought a hand down, placing it on top of Chloe's as she guided the redhead's fingers back inside her.

"That's what I thought, Chloe purred, swirling her tongue around the rosy nipple, eliciting another low moan from the other woman.

Beca's hands snaked their way up Chloe's shirt, before she dragged her nails across the redhead's smooth, creamy flesh; a deep pink blooming from around the angry red paths that Beca's hands left behind.

Chloe let out a low growl as the pain flooded her body; the sudden sting that the scratches left behind caused the redhead's fingers to plunge into Beca, earning herself a sharp gasp from the brunette, whose hands had found their way under her bra; slowly squeezing and kneading her breasts.

Chloe picked up the pace at which her fingers were sliding in and out of Beca; thrusting harder and deeper into the brunette. Beca's hips rocked against Chloe's hand; her back arching, pushing her against the redhead as much as her body would allow; Chloe pushing back with equal force, keeping one hand pressed against the wall beside the other woman's head for support so as to keep Beca pinned against the wall, refusing to give up her dominance over the other woman.

"God, Chloe, that feels, amazing," Beca groaned. Her hands moved from where they were on Chloe's breasts; one skirting down the subtle curve of the redhead's back, feeling the raised trails of where her nails had left their mark, until it was pressed against the small of her back. Beca's other hand traveled down Chloe's front; fingers gingerly traveling south between the valley of her breasts, lightly brushing against her stomach.

Beca struggled with the other woman's pants button, but finally managed to undo it, and slid her hand under the woman's underwear, which was already soaked by Chloe's arousal, causing Beca to grin mischievously as she slipped her fingers inside.

"How could I _not_ be wet?" Chloe gave a low growl upon feeling the other woman's malicious grin against her lips, who only received a low chuckle that dripped with eroticism in return.

Chloe's head tilted upwards as Beca broke their chain of perpetual, lustful kisses, moving to the other woman's neck as she had done to the brunette before. Beca left sensual kisses searing with desire before she bit down on the now-moist flesh.

"Beca-!" Chloe hissed, sharply sucking in the cold air around them. "You're going to leave a mark!"

"That's the point," the brunette purred; the tides of control shifting in her favour. "Payback for taking me in a public place," she added she smirked.

"You know you love it," Chloe moaned as the other woman twisted her fingers inside her.

In that moment, Chloe relaxed just enough for Beca to reverse their positions, which the brunette took full advantage of.

"I do," Beca whispered into the other woman's ear as she flipped Chloe onto her back; claiming dominance.

"Oh no, I don't think so," the redhead responded disapprovingly. However, her lust filled smile gave away how much she was enjoying this sudden power play as she rolled Beca back against the wall, reclaiming supremacy.

"Well that was short lived," the brunette groaned as the other woman used her tactic against her; curling her fingers inside the brunette as she pushed them in deeper - harder.

"Maybe I can make up for it," Chloe murmured, flashing the other woman an vicious grin.

She pulled her fingers out of Beca, much to the woman's moan of disappointment, who watched the redhead carefully. Chloe's fingers were dripping with Beca's arousal, which she licked off, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. In order to carry out her plan, Chloe had to slide Beca's fingers out of her, though not without reluctance. Beca, still unsure of what Chloe was scheming, followed suit, sucking her fingers clean from Chloe.

"This better be worth it," the brunette mumbled.

"I'm sure it will be," Chloe purred, tugging the woman's pants down around her thighs for better access.

Beca's eyes widened as she watched Chloe get down on her knees. The redhead kissed her stomach, leaving a string of hot kisses from her navel down to her abdomen as the other woman's hands squeezed her ass. A languid, guttural moan cascaded down from Beca's lips as Chloe's tongue traced the wet folds of the other woman's cunt.

Chloe was having too much fun, listening to the moans and gasps that tumbled from Beca's mouth to her ears. She decided it was time to take this a step further and gently nibble the edges of the wet, pink flesh.

"Chloe!" Beca moaned sharply at the rush of pleasurable pain. She tangled her fingers in Chloe's hair, her fingernails raking the woman's scalp, eliciting a pained growl.

The brunette would've worried if she had hurt the other woman, but she felt Chloe's mouth curl upwards into a satisfied smirk. Beca pushed the other woman's head closer to her; as the hunger for more of what the redhead was doing to flooded her body.

Chloe was more than happy to oblige; lapping Beca up, before her tongue found the other woman's g-spot. The brunette let out another lethargic, throaty groan, which Chloe had decided was one of the best sounds she'd ever heard; even more so since she was the cause of it.

"Chloe... I'm- I'm going to come," Beca groaned.

The redhead didn't cease her licking and gentle sucking until Beca could feel the orgasm tear throughout her body; a violent shudder rippling from her shoulders down. When Chloe felt the other woman's body begin to go limp, she got up from her kneeling position and helped Beca's tired hands pull her pants back up, buttoning them up for her before wrapping her arms around Beca, pulling the brunette closer to her.

"I love you," Beca mumbled wearily into the redhead's neck, her voice muffled against the woman's skin as she was still working to steady her breathing.

"I love you too," Chloe replied softly. She cupped her hand underneath the brunette's chin, so she could see the other woman's piercing blue eyes, and gave Beca a slow, tender kiss.

"I still can't believe we did that here," Beca gave a tired laugh.

"But that made it even more enticing, and you know it," Chloe said, giving Beca one of her signature mischievous smirks.

"I admit, it did," a crooked smile stretched across the brunette's face.

"C'mon, let's get you back to your room," Chloe said, her arm still draped around the other woman's shoulders.

"Do I have to go back there?" Beca sighed.

"Won't your room mate worry if you're not back?"

"I doubt it," the brunette scoffed. "We don't really get along."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe replied sympathetically. "You could stay in my room with me tonight, if you wanted then. I'm in a single so no worries about a room mate," she suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Beca smiled. "Though I'm surprised you aren't sharing a room with Aubrey."

"I told her it'd probably be best if we didn't since, even though we're really good friends, we clashed a lot when The Bellas was still having a rough time," Chloe explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense," the brunette nodded as they both walked off towards Chloe's room.

"Nice," Beca commented sarcastically when she noticed the misplaced clothes that the light from the hallway fell onto.

There were small piles of clothing scattered around the room; on the bed, and in different piles on the floor.

"I've been busy and haven't had the time to clean up a bit," Chloe huffed, "Besides, if I knew you were coming over, I'd have cleaned it up."

"I don't mind," the brunette laughed, giving the other woman a quick kiss on her cheek before scooping up the shirts and pants that lay sprawled out on the bed.

"You can put those on the chair over there," Chloe gestured to the white, wooden chair by the matching white desk.

Beca plopped the clothes there and returned to the bed where the other woman had pulled back the down comforter, and let her body drop onto the mattress. Once Beca had fallen into bed, Chloe did the same, crawling in and pulled the comforter over themselves before rolling onto her side to face the other woman.

"What?" She asked Beca who had been watching her.

"Nothing," The brunette smiled lazily. "You're just beautiful."

Chloe was relieved it was dark in the room as she felt a warm blush spread across her face. "So are you," she kissed the Beca's forehead and wrapped her arm around her waist so as to pull her closer. Beca snuggled up to the other woman, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"I love you," Chloe whispered to Beca who's eyes were slowly drooping shut as sleep began to wash over her.

"I love you too," Beca murmured, almost inaudibly.

Before she completely fell asleep, she turned her head upwards. Beca gave Chloe one final kiss before burrowing her face into the redhead's chest and fell asleep; Chloe's chin resting comfortably on her head, both of them slipping into a peaceful slumber with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
